I Thought You Were My Savior
by let-thy-blood-fall
Summary: THE AWAITED SEQUEL TO SAVIOR. If you haven't read SAVIOR don't read this. You will be confused. I won't summarize because for those of you who read SAVIOR you'll know what this is about. WARNING THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ABUSE; BOTH PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL.
1. Chapter 1

Raven drifted in and out of drugged induced sleep. Her eyes felt heavy, just the thought of trying to keep them open made her eyes hurt. She was laying on a large bed, with silk sheets that much she could register. That was an insistent tapping, like water hitting water. It was all Raven could think about. The noise never stopped.

* * *

Raven awoke with a start. The feeling of another person in the room jolter her awake. It was dark, the only light coming from that of a lamp in the corner. A silhouette of a man stood right out of the lights reach, therefore only his shadowy form was visible. He stood completely still, just watching as the small girl came out of her long sleep.

Raven sat up slowly, much of her mind a haze from sleep and drugs. She lazily rubbed her eyes with one hand, when she tried to move the other one she was shocked to find it handcuffed to the side of the bed. She pulled on her hand for a moment before giving up and looked around, though she could see nothing.

Except for the man watching.

Raven let out a loud, high pitched scream. It wasn't the fact that a man was watching her for who ever knows how long. No, it was the fact that it was _him_. The person who could scare her from just a thought. The rapist. The murderer. The kidnapper.

_Slade_.

Without warning he walked out from the shadows and stood in front of Raven, who lay froze in place on the bed, not moving, barely breathing.

"Hello, Raven." He said. He wore black slacks, and a black button up shirt, and his signature black eye piece. "Its about time you woke up. I was started to think you wouldn't. Anesthetics are a tricky thing, especially when giving in high dosages.

Raven said nothing, just stood there and stared at him, hatred evident in her purple eyes.

"Nothing to say, Raven? You usually always have some sarcastic come back, and to think, I was looking forward to that."

"What do you want, Slade?" Raven said through clenched teeth.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I want you, Raven. And I want you to want me too."

"I'll _never_ want you." Raven spat.

"I think you'll change your mind after a few days without food or water." Slade said as he headed for the door Raven never knew was there. "I'll be back, and when I do, I expect a change of attitude from you."

And then he was gone, leaving Raven alone to let out a long shaky breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

* * *

Slade came back the next day. And the next. And the day after that.

Each day he came in, stood at the foot of her bed, and asked the same question every time.

"Have you changed your mind yet, Raven?"

And every time he got the same answer from Raven.

"Go to Hell." She'd spit out.

And then e'd just shake his head, a small smile playing on his lips before he'd sigh and then slowly walked out of the room.

And then, on the fourth day, Raven felt different. Something changed within her. _Hunger_. She was starving. And dehydrated. At first it was small enough to ignore, but it grew quickly, until it was the only thing Raven could think of.

Slade came shorty after.

"Have you changed your mind yet, Raven?"

She waited a moment, and shocked Slade with her answer, as it wasn't her usual one.

"I wanna eat."

Slade smiled.

"Very well, I'll get you some food, if you behave your self."

Raven stared at him with emotionless eyes that followed his every move until he was out of the door.

Raven let out a small sighed and sat up some in the bed, having long since giving up on breaking the handcuffs.

A few minutes later Slade came back carrying a paper plate and a red plastic cup. He walked over to Raven and handed her the cup with her free hand and set the plate on her lap.

Raven looked at the food set before; white bread and peanut-butter and jelly. It wasn't much of a meal but Raven was starving and to her, the sandwich looked like a five course meal. Gingerly, Raven switched the cup from her right hand to left she one-handedly picked up the sandwich and took a small, tentative bite. Then soon had the whole thing devoured before she moved onto the drink and gulped it down.

Slade chuckled to himself as he walked over to the other side of Ravens bed and pulled a small silver key out of his pocket before undoing Ravens restraints. Raven pulled her hand back the moment it was released and slowly massaged her wrist, trying to get the blood flowing again.

"Come on, Raven. Get up." Slade said as he walked to the door and waited for Raven.

Hesitantly, she sat the plate and cup on the floor before she sat up and then slowly walked over to Slade, keeping a four foot radius between them. Slade smiled a sickly smile and started walking, expecting Raven to follow. She did, though she walked some feet behind him, not wanting him any closer.

They stepped out into a long hallway with cream colored walls and light blue carpet, there were four doors in that hallway, one of which they just came from, which was in the very back. They stopped at the last door in the hallway and Slade opened the door.

"Get cleaned up, your a mess. There'll be clothes on your bed when you're done. Go straight from here back tot he room. No where else. Or there'll be consequences." Slade said as he watched Raven walk into the bathroom.

The bathroom was painted a light blue with porcelain toliet, sink, and bath tube, and the counters were black marble with cherry wood finishing. Raven locked the door behind her and then walked over to the shower and turned it on, letting the water warm up as she took off her clothes.

She stood under the water for a while, just letting it warm her frozen blood. She was in his house, taking a shower, and was going to go back to a room without question. Had she bot been scared the situation could be laughable.

After a while and she had cleaned up, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her short hair in a towel and dried her body with another before picking up her clothes and left the room, quickly walking to the room in which she woke up in and closing the door. She walked over to the bed and saw that a nice short black silk dress was laid out flatly on the bed next to a matching set of black lace underware and bra, along with a pair a small black flats. The dress was nothing to fancy, something strapless that looked like it would hug her body and push out her breast while when it got to her hips it'd puff out some. (Dress on profile)

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Raven thought to her self as she looked down at the outfit picked out for her. She didn't want to wear the dress, yet she was afraid what Slade would do if she didn't.

Fear won out, and she slipped on the underware, bra, dress and shoes before sitting on the bed, not sure what to do.

Not a moment later the boy from earlier opened the door tentatively before walking in. It was the boy Slade had brought when he took her, he called him Joesph, and his son.

The boy smiled a small smile and gave a light wave and opened the door all the way and moved his arm in a 'follow me gesture'.

Raven looked at him for a moment before she stood up and walked through the door and followed the boy down the hall. To where she was sure Slade was at.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven followed the soundless boy down the hallway, and through the main floor and then up spiral steps until they reach the next floor. This room had two doors, both of which were open, everything else was open space, no rooms besides the closet and full bathroom. In the middle of the room was a glass desk with a large chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. Behind it was two large bay windows that took up the entire wall. A large flat screen tv was hung up on the wall, and there were bookshelves everywhere.

And sitting behind the desk?

Slade.

"Thank you, Joseph, you're excused." Slade said as he focused on Raven. But she wasn't watching him, she was staring out the large window.

The boy nodded his head and slowly walked from the room, as if he had all the time in the world.

"So, Raven, how do you like this place? After all it will be your home for sometime." Slade chuckled to himself as Ravens head whipped around to face him. "Why, you didn't think I'd just let you go, did you? My, my, no, I plan on keeping you for a long while."

"Whats the point of all this, Slade?" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"For you to be mine." Slade said simply.

"I'll never _ever_ be yours. At least not voluntarily." Raven spat.

"I never said it had to be voluntary, but like it or not, Raven, you _are_ mine. Just feel the back of your neck." He smirked.

With eyes turned to slits, Raven slowly moved her hand up to feel the back of her neck. The cut had not yet healed so part of the 'S' Slade carved into her skin with a knife the first time he had her was still there.

"Just because thats there means nothing. To me, you are _nothing_." Raven said in an even tone.

Slade didn't say a word, instead, he stood up calmly, and walked over to raven before quickly, yet forcibly slapping her across the face.

Ravens eyes widened in shock as she lifted her hand to gingerly touch the pace spot on her right cheek. When she moved her hand back there was a little blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Raven, I would ask you to please not disrespect me in my own house. I will not be giving you another warning." Slade said as he sat back down in his seat. "There are rules for living here, of course. I couldn't just let you wander the property alone. You might try and leave us. You will stay in your room unless myself or someone else is with you. If you are out of line there will be punishments. After some time you will gain freedom."

"I don't care about your rules. I'm not staying here." Raven said defiantly.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, really. You don't have a choice about anything, come to think about it." Slade chuckled a dark laugh. "But, I'll play along with your delusions for a bit, so tell me, how do you plan on escaping?"

Raven didn't said anything. She didn't know how she was going to escape. Only that she needed to. She couldn't stay here with him.

Her silence was enough for Slade. "Who do you expect will save you? That little boy? Raven he didn't even come in time the last time. And no one knows where you are."

"He still came though. And no one knew where I was last time. And I was still saved. I'm not staying here. Face it, Slade. I'll never stay here forever."

Slades face hardened and he stood up and walked to the window and stood with his back to Raven and his hands behind him. He stared out the window for a while before walking back over to Raven, his face impassive.

"I think, he said slowly, "I should take you back to your room. Follow me."

Raven walked soundlessly behind him, taking small slow strides. She didn't want to go back to her room, especially with Slade, but he was right, right now she didn't have a choice regarding anything.

She was expecting Slade to take her back to the room from earlier, but he didn't. It was in the same hallway, just at the beginning of it instead of the end. Slade opened the door and pushed Raven inside before slamming the door closed.

Raven could hear his heavy footsteps as he swiftly walked away. She looked around the room. A full sized canopy bed with dark purple silk bed set and curtains, light purple walls, dresser with a nice TV, two nightstands on either side of the bed, and a black furry rug in the center, under part of the rug, and a large bay window with white curtains finished off the room. She walked over and sat on the bed while staring out the large window, wondering what was going on in the outside world. Wondering what Richard was doing.

* * *

"Richard, we need to talk." Bruce said as he walked into Richards room.

Richard looked up from the game he was playing on his Xbox after pausing it, a questionable glint in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"The police called." Bruce started slowly, calmly.

Richard jumped up, dropping the handle to the ground. His heart was beating in his chest loudly, fast enough that he was sure it would pop. If the police called it could only mean one thing. Raven.

"What happened to Raven?" Richard asked through gritted teeth.

"The family she was staying with, the man took her on a walk. He was found a few days ago dead. Ravens missing, Richard."

"Slade." Richard practically spat the name.

"They think it was him, yes. Don't worry, they have their best men on the job, and I've even hired some private investigators. Raven will be back, Richard, that I promise."

"If he does that again, she'll fall apart." Richard said as he threw on a pair of black shoes and a black shirt before quickly walking from the room. "I'm going to the police station, I'll be back later."

Bruce didn't question or object to that. He knew Richard needed to do his own thing when it came to Raven. So instead, he said something else.

"Why don't you take Logan? He needs to get out of the house."

"Its been about a month since she died. He only leaves his room for school and food. I'd try if I didn't know it was pointless." Richard said without turning around. He walked wordlessly to the his car and hopped him before quickly turning it on and then speeding away.

* * *

Office Stone was sitting at his desk looking through papers when Richard Grayson came marching in, a determined look in his eyes.

"Richard, I'm guessing you heard the news." Stone said as he stood up.

"Yeah, so what are we gonna do about that?" Richard asked as he walked over to Stones desk and sat down.

"Same as last time. Find Slade, save Raven, charge Slade and Trigon. This time everything will work out. Now go home, Richard. Theres nothing you can do here. I'll call you if something does come up."

"I'm not leaving until I see Raven safe, and unharmed." Richard said, "so you better get used to me."

"Alright, Richard, I'll tell you the truth, we have absolutely no leads on Raven or Slade. They just vanished." Stone sighed.

Richard stood up suddenly, so suddenly that the chair tipped over. Without a word he walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Richard?" Stone called out.

Without looking back or stopping Richard replied, "I'm going to to find her my self."

The he left the station without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sat on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling, wondering what was going to happen. To her. To Richard. To Slade. She shuddered as she thought of the last person.

Slade.

Her hatred for him was almost indescribable. He raped her, tried to rape her sister, then made her watch as he did kill her sister.

Terra.

Raven tried not to think to much of Terra, it only brought great pain to her heart. Terra was her best friend. They did everything together. Not having Terra by her side was something she couldn't bear to think about. The only thing that was on her mind right now was that she'll not be able to attend her funeral.

Her eyes slowly started to become heavy and soon, she couldn't keep them open anymore and the darkness of sleep overcame her.

She hoped for a dreamless sleep, but of course she never got what she wanted.

_Raven stood in the middle of Jump City, though it was destroyed. She had the same outfit on as her last dream, only this time it was white. She was small, really small. And she faced a giant who she could only describe as a true demon. It was large, red, muscled, and and had horns. And was her father._

_She didn't know how to describe the scene, only that it was like she was watching her self, like an out of body experience._

_Raven was standing in the middle of four fallen people, one of which was Robin, the other Logan and two people who she some what remember. The demon started talking._

_"You may have retained some of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl." The demons deep voice said. "I am your creator, your master, you exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it. What hope might a child have a defeating her all powerful father?"_

_Raven looked up, her eyes glowing white, her hands being engulfed in black orbs._

_"You may have created me," She said as a giant white circle over came her, and when it left a teenage Raven stood in its place. Her long purple hair billowing in the wind. "but you are not my father." She shot a beam of white light at the demon. "Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the Monks of Azarath! I was raised by my friends! They are my family! This is my home! And you are not welcomed here!" Another beam of light._

_The demon was gone. _

_But, what really got to her, was the fact that right before the demon was defeated, the four fallen people stood up and went to stand beside her, her power radiating between them all, expanding growing stronger. _

_It was with those peoples help did she defeat to the demon._

_But mainly, it was_ _Richard_.

Raven woke up then, shaking slightly, but not from free, from excitement? Renewed hope? She didn't know. All that she did know was that went she looked out the window the sky was pitch black. It was the middle of the night. Raven sighed as she slowly lowered her self back onto the bed, as she pulled the thick comforter out from under her then over her body once she laid back in it. She tried to go back to sleep but she was afraid. Terrified. Terrified to sleep in the same house of Slade, the last time having passed out from exhaustion. It was just Raven found it impossible to sleep knowing that Slade was but a walk away from being around Raven when she was asleep and unable to defend herself.

So, Raven spent the next to hours drifting in and out of sleep, slowly falling asleep then getting scared and forcing her self to wake up. She watched as the sky started to change from black to grey to light red to orange to blue. The sun a huge ball of fire in the distance daring Raven to look directly at its beauty.

After a while, and boredom was quickly starting to bother Raven, the door opened and the boy from earlier came in.

"Joseph, right?" Raven asked.

Yet again, the boy didn't say anything, but nodded his head.

"Can you not speak? Or do you choose not to?" Raven asked, then regretted it when she realized there was no way he would be able to speak. "Can you speak?" SHe reworded the question.

He shook his head right to left once.

"Do you like it here?"

Nothing.

Maybe that was a touchy topic.

The boy walked over to her bed and laid down a dress Raven hadn't realize he'd been holding. Like the day before the dress was black and made of silk, but today it had a black ribbon tied around the waist. The boy nodded then walked out.

Raven watched his retreat before getting out of bed and taking the dress from yesterday off and slipping the new one on she through her shoes back over her feet and then left her room. Not caring if she got in trouble, she just needed to leave the claustrophobia inducing room.

Raven walked down the hallway and stopped when she passed a mirror. She stopped short and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had almost forgotten that just yesterday Slade had hit her across the face, but today it showed. Part of her cheek and under her eye had a purple and greenish tint to the skin and her lip was busted with dried blood on it. Raven sighed as she continued walking in search of the kitchen.

She found the kitchen and was startled to see herself not alone. A girl with long white hair sat on a bar stool eating crunch berries and reading a magazine. When she heard Ravens approach she looked up, her eyes emotionless.

"Ah, so you must be Raven." The girl smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Raven nodded as she stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Well? Obviously you came in here for food so go help you're self." The girl waved a dismissive hand as she went back to eating.

Raven looked at the girl with confusion before she walked over to the stainless steel fridge and opened it up. The normal foods were here. She pulled out an apple and closed the fridge taking a big bite as she did so.

"I'm Rose, by the way." The girl said suddenly, not looking up from her meal. "Slades my 'daddy'." She said this, but didn't seem like she was embarrassed to say it, unlike the quiet boy she seemed not to mind Slade.

Raven bit her tongue and leaned against the counter, slowly eating her apple.

"Hes a very nice man." Rose laughed, though it had no humor to it. "Took in me and my two brothers after our mother 'died'. Yep such a fatherly figure in our lives he was."

Raven didn't know how to answer this, but found she didn't have to when another voice broke through their conversation.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Slade said as he walked to stand by Rose.

"Sharing our family history, _daddy_. What else?"

Slade ignored his daughters attempts to annoy him and looked at Raven.

"Come on, Raven. We have some things to discuss."

Raven stayed where she was.

"Come, Raven." Slade said firmly.

Nothing.

"You are testing my patience, child. Come on." Slade said with his one good eye glinting.

Raven knew he wouldn't last much longer, but she wasn't going to voluntarily go with him.

Slade walked over and roughly grabbed Ravens forearm.

"When I give an order you listen." He whispered harshly into her ear as he pulled her from the kitchen, leaving his daughter in there to smile.

Slade drug Raven up the steps and back into the room where they first talked yesterday and roughly pushed her down into the chair.

"Lets talk, Raven." Slade said as he sat down behind his desk. "You remember our conversation from yesterday, correct? About rules and how you will not break them? Well listening to me is a big rule, and you did not do as asked. So there will be a punishment later. But for now, I see you've met my daughter Rose. Yes, she is something else."

Raven didn't say anything, just did what she did yesterday and stared out the window.

"All that is left for you to meet is Grant. he comes and goes when he pleases. Rose and Joseph live here with me. This is the house I used to share with my wife." Slade said. "Sadly, she passed away, and I took in my children. Joseph is fourteen, Rose is your age-sixteen, and Grant is twenty. Rose is just like me, I couldn't be any prouder."

Raven turned her attention to Slade. Wife? Kids? Family? None of that seems to represent the Slade Raven has seen over these past few weeks.

"Now, Raven. It is time for your punishment for insubordination." Slade laughed a dark laugh as he stood up and stalked towards Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

Slade slowly advanced on Raven, a smirk that was anything but friendly played about his lips. Raven stood up and backed up into the middle of the room before she decided to hold her ground.

"I didn't do anything worth a punishment." Raven worked hard to make sure her voice didn't shake.

"But you did, Raven. You were disobedient. And that is punishable." Slade replied as he kept advancing.

"If you think I'll obey you, then you are mistaking." Raven growled.

It happened quick, and was hared then what he had done before. But, before it was a slap. Today it was a punch. A punch in the cheek, right below her eye, the cheek that is already bruised from yesterday.

"Ahh!" Raven screamed as she fell to the ground and clutched her face. She could feel the warm liquid of blood run through her hands and taste the copper in her mouth.

"I don't want to have to tell you again, Raven. You will obey me." Slade said evenly.

"Never." Raven said as she spat out blood.

Slade didn't say anything. Instead he bent down and hefted Raven up by her forearm and dragged her from the room, back down stairs, taking the way to her bedroom.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I wanted to have a simple talk. But you had to be defiant." Slade said as he opened her bedroom door and all but threw her onto her bed before closing and locking the door behind him. "Now, you're going to behave. I will not be saying that again, Raven. Do you understand?"

Raven said nothing, but backed up until her back hit the headboard.

That sly smile came back to Slades lips as he walked slowly to the bed, all the while unbuttoning his shirt.

_Oh no_. Raven thought as all her fears and memories came rushing back to her.

Slade sat on the bed and slowly ran his hand over Ravens leg until she hit it off.

_Slap!_ The sound was heard all around the room as he slapped her face.

Raven cringed back in pain as Slade put his hands back on her leg and started running it up until he came to end of her dress and slowly slid it up along with his hand. His hand kept sliding up until he felt the feeling of her black lace panties. Raven whimpered as he slowly pulled them off before pushing her down so her back pressed hard against the mattress. He slid the dress up until it was above her belly button.

_**Warning: A Rape Scene Is About To Occur. **_

Slade stood up some and undid his own pants and slid them, along with his briefs off before laying back on the bed, hovering right above Raven, his hands right by her shoulder.

He moved fast: one quick, deep thrust inside her. It surprised her, and made her cringe and let out a low moan of pain. She squeezed her eyes shot, not wanting to see Slade. Slade wanted Raven to open her eyes, he wanted to see the fear he knew was so evident there. But she didn't. She kept her eyes closed through the whole ordeal.

She kept her eyes closed even when he went inside of her all the way, until there was no room left. She kept her eyes shot even when he ripped skin and they both could feel the blood starting to run. She kept her eyes closed even when he pulled out, then thrusted back in again then pulled out to flip her on her stomach.

Only then, when her face was pressed against the pillow, and she could feel Slades sweaty back pressed on her, did she open her eyes in realization.

"Oh God, please, Slade, don't." Raven mumbled though she knew it was useless.

Without responding to her, he shoved him self inside her again, this time to take her the back way. He went harder this time. Striking up a rhythm that only he found. This was a first for Raven, meaning she was tight. But Slade found the harder and faster he went the looser she got. So, Slade decided to speed it up, changing his rhythm to that of a rougher one, causing Raven to bleed. This was one of the worst pains she ever felt. Suddenly Slade pulled out and felt as if he was going to get off of Raven and she let out a small breath, until he thrusted himself back in one more time. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him as he reached climax and she felt a warm liquid shoot inside of her.

When he had calmed down he let go of her hips and let her fall against the bed before pulling out and getting off the bed.

Without a word he pulled his briefs and pants back on and walked from the room, leaving Raven to silently cry.

* * *

**A/N I know this was a very short chapter. Mush shorter then what I usually right but I felt the need that it had been a while since Raven had been with Slade so this needed to be done. I apologize if this offended any one, for I meant to offence. **


	5. Authors note

_**Authors note **_

_**So, I've been told that my rape scene in I thought you were my Savior? was copied from a writer named XvBrokenvX. **_

_**I didn't write that scene. **_

_**My brother, Kristopher, wrote it. I was having trouble with it and he offered to help. **_

_**He finished the story for me and then published it, today was the first time I read that part. **_

_**I have read the story Breaking her and I recognized it. **_

_**If it becomes a problem with XvBrokenvX or any readers then I will take it down. If no one has a problem with it then it will stay.**_

_**I hope XvBrokenvX doesn't take offense to this, if they do I apologize and if you have a problem it will be instantly taken down. **_

_**I apologize for if any problems in the near future occur. **_

_**~LeavingDeatshMark**_


	6. Chapter 6

Raven laid in her bed for a while and silently cried. She could no longer hold in the tears that threatened to spill since she woke up in this retched place. Once Slade had left she pulled her underwear back on, all the while dealing with the pain from Slade. She could feel warm blood but didn't bother to do anything about it. She laid under the covers and cried until she could possibly cry no more. She had hoped sleep would take her then, but she was wrong. She lay staring up at the ceiling for close to two hours before coming to a conclusion. She would no longer be a victim. If Richard or the police couldn't help her then she do everything by herself. Thats what shes been doing all her life anyway. She raised Terra by herself. Of course the Monks were there until she was eight, but when she moved back with her parents she was always so protective of Terra. Terra. Her twin. Their looks, actions, and thoughts were completely different but that didn't stop the twins from being together. From day one they were joined at the hip. Raven was the more head strong one, the one who'd fight when she needed to, but was laid back and always in control. Terra on the other hand always expressed her emotions and let other people fight for her. She was never strong willed, but she'd always side with Raven.

Thinking of Terra brought fresh tears to Ravens eyes and again she didn't stop them. She thought she had cried her last tear but obviously she was wrong. She let them fall until no more could possibly come out.

* * *

Stone drove Richard to the police station were he was told to wait until they came back. Richard wasn't given a chance to argue for a soon as he was dropped off Stones partner came and the two of them drove away.

Richard paced back and forth in the small room given to him by Stone to wait in. It was made for interrogations, a metal table with four metal chairs, two on one side two on the other. A cup a hot coffee sat on the table untouched, given to him by another officer.

Stone said he would find Raven and bring her back to Richard. That he need not worry. But, there was something in Stones voice that made Richard worry. Some part of Stones brain was saying they would never find Raven. Richard didn't believe this, not for a second. Raven will come back to him.

He will sit and wait it out. See how the upcoming events will play out.

* * *

Raven had made up her mind. She would no longer wait and stay quiet. She would take care of Slade herself. Silently getting out of bed, Raven walked over to the door and as quietly as possible stepped out into the dark hallway and started making her way down to the kitchen.

When she got there she looked at the stove and saw the time-12:38pm. Joseph and Rose would be in school, wouldn't they? And what about Slade? Slade needed to e here for her plan to work, but it'd work best if the other teens were not around. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she walked over to the counter to where she guessed the knives to be. Then, finding herself disappointed when they weren't there. Unlike at the Wayne household there wasn't a large containment of knives. There were, however, under more inspection, small knives in a drawer along with other silverware. She pulled out the knife that looked the sharpest and decided that for what she had in mind it would work.

Raven walked back to her room, with the knife hidden under her dress, being held up by her underwear. She walked into her 'room' and went to the closet, she hadn't really looked in here since she arrived, but now she realized how big it truly was. It was twice the size of her last closet and big enough to hold clothes for four teenagers. She looked around and saw a smaller dresser, made for organization to be resting in the corner. She pulled it out a bit and slid the knife behind it as to hide it from Slade.

Raven walked over to her bed and sat criss cross on it, just staring at the door. She would wait.

Holding the knife reminded her to much of what happened at Richards house. She regretted cutting herself, per say. The action itself didn't bother her. But the outcome did. If she never would of cut herself then she never would of been placed in foster care, and never would of ended up with Slade. She thought about this. No, that wasn't right. She was led to cutting herself because of her father and Slade. Had she never been born into that family none of this would of happened. But if she wasn't born into that family then she never would of met Richard. Richard. Just the thought of him brought a small smile to her face. The first one in a long time.

She did not regret cutting herself. She did not regret being born into her family. She did not regret loving Richard.

No, now she knew what she must do. And soon, she would have the chance. But doing that, would make her the one thing she never hoped to be. Doing what she planned would make her like her Father and Slade.

A monster.

But, if she didn't then she would die here. That she knew was for certain. She needed at escape.

And escape she would.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven lay in her bed for a while, then her door slowly crept open. Joseph slowly walked in, carrying a tray with a sandwich of what looked like peanut butter and jelly and a glass of kool-aid. He walked over and placed the tray on Ravens nightstand. When he set it down he turned and looked at Raven with bright big eyes. He said nothing, but then again he couldn't. Nor did Raven need him to. This time Raven understood what he was saying. He knew her plans. Maybe not all of it, but enough to understand. But unlike trying to get her to stop, he just tilted his head nodded once and smiled a small smile, like he was okay with what was going to happen. Then, without a word spoken, he left.

Raven stared at the door for a while then stood up, walked to her closet, grabbed then knife from where she had hid it and placed it under her dress. She calmly walked from the room, leaving the sandwich untouched and went upstairs to where she bet Slade was.

When she got there, another man was sitting there, across the desk from Slade, and the two of them were talking, Slade was even laughing.

". . . and it was that easy!" The man Raven didn't know laughed as he held his hands up as if to show Slade how easy it was.

Slade was laughing to until he saw Raven standing stiffly by the stairs, then he instantly sobered up.

"Raven. We were just coming to get you, but please, sit down." Slade said as he pointed to the empty chair beside the man.

Raven slowly walked into the room, he eyes planted firmly on Slade, and sat down heavily on the chair, farthest away from both men.

"Raven, this is my son Grant. Grant, this is Raven. She'll be staying here for a while."

Granted turned his head and stared at Raven, sizing her up, then turned swiftly back to Slade, seemingly having no interest in Raven.

_Good_, Raven thought, _I don't need another guy. _

"Well, I'll be right back, Rose has yet to realize you're here, and I know she'll be pleased." Slade said as he stood up and walked from the room, leaving the two strangers together.

"Give me the knife." Grant said randomly, which caused Raven to tense up.

"Wh-what?" Raven shuddered.

"I can see it, your dress is tight, there's an outline of it. So hand it over." Grant did not look at her, instead he kept his eyes focused on the wall in front of him.

"I-"

"Don't give me an excuse. I don't want to hear it, just give it to me, and I won't hurt you." Grant said as he turned steely eyes on her.

Raven froze, unsure what to do. If she handed it over Grant would surely tell Slade, and Slade would. . . Raven didn't even want to think about that one. But not only that, if she handed it over her whole plan would fall apart. But if she didn't who knew what Grant would do. Something in his personality told Raven he was just as cold as Slade.

She had no choice, Raven realized sadly. So, with shaking hands she reached under her dress and pulled the semi large knife out and placed it in the open palms of Grant.

"I won't tell him. Just this once." Grant said as he slipped it into his large army style boots.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief as he turned back to face the wall. But just because he told Raven he wouldn't say anything didn't mean he had to keep his word. Raven thought this solemnly.

Her whole plan had rested on that knife. It was easy, she thought. The plan itself. Wait till everyone was asleep, go and get Slade. Wake him up. Raven wanted Slade to know it was her when she did it. She wished he would beg for mercy, but Raven knew he wouldn't do that. No, if he was going to die it would be on his terms, and he would die with dignity. So, Raven would sneak into his room, wake him up from his sleep, straddle his hips, look him dead in the eye while she talks to him. Then to finish it off, she would smile a small hollow smile as she drove that knife right through his hard hollow unused heart. She had it all planned out, while she talked to him she'd hold the knife to his neck, if he moved he'd get cut and die slowly, either way he would not make it until morning.

But now that Grant had taken her knife she needed a new plan. She wasn't guarded, like she thought she'd be, she could just run away. But then she didn't know where she was. She could all Richard, he;d know what to do. But she'd looked around before and couldn't find a phone linked to the land line. She was sure Slade didn't have one, that way people couldn't find him. Either way she wasn't going to stay here and let Slade rape her another night.


	8. Authors Note Must Read

**_So I really hate to have to write this, but it must be done. _**

**_I am running out of ideas to continue on with the story. :'(_**

**_I will accept help from anyone who would like to give me ideas on how to finish the story off. _**

**_Message me some ideas and if I think they fit the story good enough I'll include them and give that person the credit they deserve. _**

**_If I can't think of something to write in the next week I am canceling "I Thought You Were My Savior."_**

**_~RedBloodBleedsBlack _**


	9. Chapter 9

Raven was laying in her bed when the door opened. She knew it wasn't Joseph, for he always knocked, and this person did not knock. It wasn't Rose, for she never came to Raven, and they only talked when they saw each other for a few minutes in the kitchen. It was either Slade or Grant, either one was a bad thing.

Slade walked in, smiling or what Raven guessed passed for a smile, and stood by the door, not coming any closer to the bed.

"Get up. We're going out." Slade said, his voicing lacking the normal monotone, annoyance, or seductiveness it usually held when talking to Raven.

"Where?" Raven asked, eyeing him warily. Something was not right.

"Shopping. Unless you want to wear dresses everyday, in that case I'll leave you alone in peace." Slade said, raising an eyebrow.

"Outside?" Raven hadn't been outside in a long time, she barely remembered it.

"Yes outside." Slade said, some of the annoyance found a way back into his voice before he expertly masked it. "If you want to that is, its up to you."

Raven didn't know how to respond. Slade had never asked her to decide anything, or if she was okay with anything. It was always take take take with Slade, but now? Was he finally deciding to give her freedom? How long had she been here? Months? Days? Weeks? Years? She couldn't remember, all the days and nights seem to blur together and create one huge horrible nightmare that she can't wake up from.

"Just us?"

"Yes. Now are we going, or not?"

"Uh, s-sure." Raven said, thinking everything through. This might be her chance to escape.

Slade nodded his head and walked from the room. Raven stood up and slipped on the black flats she has been wearing and followed Slade, staying a safe distance away from him.

Slade led Raven from her room to the front door, which tell now has remained locked, needing a key to both leave and enter, but to day it was ajar. They walked in silence until they reached a black sedan. Slade pulled keys out of his pants pocket and unlocked the car before walking the passenger side door and holding it open for Raven. She looked at him with pure confusion before carefully walking and sitting in the car. She was just hooking her seat belt in place when Slade got in and did the same. He started the car and then they drove off.

Only now could Raven see what the house looked like from the outside. Two floors, the top floor, Slades office had the large window, a chimney, garage, alot of windows. (Go to profile to see picture.). It was surrounded by land, everything was perfectly mowed, the hedges perfectly cut, and the trees the wrapped around after about three hundred feet from the house was in a perfect circle. All Raven could see was the house and trees. They drove along a paved road for about half a mile until they came across a big iron fence with a gate that had a circle in the middle with the letter 'W' in it. The gates parted as the car approached, splitting the 'W' in half until they exited the property all together.

"Why are we getting clothes?" Raven asked suddenly.

"I didn't think you liked people picking out your clothes, especially dresses." Slade said not looking from the road. They had been driving for a while but had yet to reach a town. Raven wasn't even sure if they were even in Jump anymore.

"I don't. But, why now? You've never even asked what I wanted to eat or drink, you just gave to to me. Why the sudden change?"

"Contrary to what you might believe I'm not a terrible inhuman being. I am still I person, and even I can be polite." Slade said.

"Oh." Was all Raven knew what to say.

The rest of the drive was done in silence. But for some reason that didn't bother her. When they reached a town, which was very small. The kind of town where everyone knows each other. Defiantly not Jump. Slade pulled into a parking lot that led to a series of stores lined up next to each other with people constantly going in and out.

"Where are we?"

"A small town in the country, outside of Jump." Slade said, as if reading her thoughts. The fact that they weren't in Jump was upsetting, but she'd try and think of an escape plan. "Come on, theres a store up here that sells nice clothes."

Raven followed Slade as they walked a few stores down until they reached a small store, not different from the others, with mannequins lining the two large windows wearing various outfits. Slade held the door open for Raven then walked in behind her after she entered.

The store was small, it held about ten racks of clothes, then all the clothes lining the wall, plus some shoes. An old lady was working the counter, just finishing up on another customer.

"Pick whatever you like, I'll buy it for you." Slade said as he walked over to sit in a chair and watch Raven shop.

Raven looked at him weirdly, why was he being so nice to her all of the sudden? What did this sudden change mean? Had he finally realized he shouldn't do what he did to Raven? Surely not.

Raven looked at him for another moment before walking off to look at some clothes that she desperately needed, she hated having to wear dresses everyday.

* * *

Two hours later Slade and Raven were making their way back to the car. After having went to the first clothes store, then a shoe store, then a store the focuses mainly on makeup they had about six large bags, five of which Slade was carrying, when Raven offered to help he politely declined.

Once the bags were in the trunk Slade did the same thing as earlier and opened Ravens door for her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Raven asked once Slade started the car.

"I told you, you needed clothes."

"No, I mean why did you take me out from the house. Surely you knew there would be police looking for me." _Or I hope they are_. Raven didn't voice that thought though.

"Its a small town, I know everyone and everyone knows me. I don't say I trust them, no I don't trust anyone, but if it was dangerous I wouldn't have even thought about it. Don't worry, Raven, there is no one to take you from this life." Slade said as he backed out of the spot and made their way home.

_Home?_ No. Raven didn't mean to say that. That place where Slade is taking her isn't home. It is a prison.


	10. Chapter 10

_Home?_ No. Raven didn't mean to say that. That place where Slade is taking her isn't home. It is a prison.

But, to be honest, to more Raven thought about it the less it seemed. She considered living with her father home, and he beat her countless times, so what was so different here? Slade had said he wanted her, and if all he wanted was sex then he could go anywhere. So, maybe there was something special about Raven. Maybe, this place could be home.

* * *

Raven stood in front of her once empty closet, that was now filled with clothes. She didn't want them, most of them were those expensive things only really rich kids wear. But Slade had insisted if she was going to get clothes she would have the best. So now there was alot of Juicy, Gucci, Louie, and Prada. Not any of it was really her taste, but Slade had liked it, and for some reason, she wanted to please him.

As Raven was making her way to her bed, her door opened.

Grant walked in, his face as impassive as before.

"Slade is making dinner, come out." It wasn't a suggestion.

Raven nodded and followed Grant down the hallway and into the kitchen where Slade, Joseph, and Rose where all busying them selves making dinner. It was an odd sight, seeing Slade at the stove, cooking five steaks, and having a normal conversation. Joseph was at a counter chopping vegetables, while Rose was rinsing off potatoes.

"Raven, how do you like your steak?" Slade said as he added seasoning.

"Uh, rare." Raven said as she stood in the door way, not sure what to do.

"Just like Rose." Slade said.

At the sound of her name Rose looked up and at Raven, she didn't smile, but she lifted her head in a small nod.

"I on the other hand," Slade said, continuing talking, "along with Joseph and Grant, like it well done."

Raven nodded her head, and said, "is there anything I can do?"

"No, Rose Grant'll take over, why don't you and Raven go in the living room and talk? Leave it to the men to cook for you." Not a suggestion.

Rose sat down the bowl and walked to living, with Raven in toe. The kitchen and living room where blocked off by three walls. Rose sat down on the couch and Raven sat opposite of her in the chair.

Neither one of them was one for small talk.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked suddenly, turning bright blue eyes that had been facing the wall, on Raven.

"Didn't Slade tell you?" Raven asked, not sure if Rose knew Raven was kidnapped.

"He said he took."

Raven nodded her head, unsure why Slade would tell his own daughter that he kidnapped another girl.

"Why don't you leave?" Rose suggested.

"Huh?"

"You have complete freedom, so why not leave? Unless you don't mind it here?"

"I don't mind it here." Raven said, and then knew instantly it was the truth. "And if I was to leave, I have nothing to go back to."

"What? No mommy? No daddy?" Rose asked.

"No." Raven growled. "My _daddy_ killed my _mommy_, beat me and my sister, then sold us to your _daddy_, who _killed_ my sister because she didn't fight him to have _sex_. Is that what you want to hear?"

Rose's mouth was slightly agape, but said nothing, not knowing what _to_ say. But luckily she was saved by Slade calling them for dinner.

* * *

Slade was a much better cook then Raven anticipated, in fact, the food was good enough to be considered five star. The meal consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, vegetables, gravy, and a side salad.

There was small talk mainly between Slade and Grant, after Grant had been away on a trip, the two had to catch up. Rose put her two cents in every now and then, but Raven remained silent, every once in a while she would see Joseph look up from his plate, a small, sad, knowing smile playing about his pale lips.

"Raven?" Slade asked. Raven wasn't even aware he was still talking, let alone to her.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you want to go out with Rose and Joseph tomorrow." Slade said.

Raven knew what this was, he was testing her, to see what she would do if she was one her own.

"Sure, why not." Raven said as she went back to eating.

The conversations went on until dinner ended and everyone went their separate ways after clean-up.

That night, Raven had her first peaceful sleep in who knows how long.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven awoke to the feeling of being shook. Groggily opening one eye she saw Joseph was lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm?" Raven mumbled not ready to get up.

But, not being able to talk, all Joseph could do was continuously shake Raven. Not wanting to be shaken anymore, Raven pulled the covers back and stood up, fixing the black cotton shorts and white long sleeved shirt.

Raven followed Joseph out of her room and down the hallway that was quickly becoming familiar to her, as was the entire house.

When they got into the kitchen they found Rose at the table eating cereal, like everyday, with another bowl next to her.

"Mornin'." Rose said after she swallowed a spoon full of cereal.

"Morning." Raven said as she grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat next to Joseph as he started eating from the other bowl, and across from Rose.

"Joseph, go tell Dad when you're done that we're going to leave." Rose said once she finished eating. "Get dressed Raven."

After Raven threw away her apple core she went back to her room to change from pajamas to one of the new outfits they had just bought.

Shuffling through her closet she came across red and white jean booty shorts, a black tank top, along with black OP flip flops. Walking back down the hallway she met Rose standing by the door, who was wearing white booty shorts, black AC/DC shirt, and black Converse.

"C'mon, Joseph is already in the car." Rose said as her and Raven left. Joseph was already in the car, sitting in the back seat, the front passenger seat was open, but the drivers seat wasn't. A older man graying hair was waiting, obviously going to drive the teens.

Rose pointed for Raven to sit in the front seat and walked over to the drivers side.

"No need, Wintergreen. I'm going to drive this time." Rose said as she opened the door.

"Mrs. Rose, Master Slade has told me to drive you, he does not want another incident." The man-Wintergreen-explain.

Rose scoffed. "C'mon, Wintergreen. For me? Please?"

Wintergreen smiled affectionately at Rose before sitting out of the car.

"It'll be your behind that Master Slade is after, not mine." Wintergreen warned as he watched Rose drive away.

"Who was that?" Raven asked as Rose left the long driveway and came upon the gates that were open and waiting.

"Wintergreen. Hes our butler slash nanny from when we'd come here in the summer when we were little. Dad keeps him around and hes like our family. You've never seen him because today was his first day back after visiting some relatives." Rose explained as she entered the main road and their house slowly faded from view.

"Okay. Where're we going?"

"You're asking alot of questions suddenly. Done being 'Ms Doom and Gloom?"

"I've a reason to be 'Ms Doom and Gloom." Raven defended before turning to watch the buildings fly be.

"Yeah whatever. We're going to the mall. Joseph has a dance for his school coming up and I said I'd take him shopping." Rose said. "Joseph wants to go to Hollister, so we'll go there, then leave and then you can go and lock yourself back in your room."

Raven nodded her head, only somewhat wondering how Rose knew where Joseph wanted to go.

Rose pulled into a parking space outside of _Sears_.

"Go on ahead of us, Joseph. I gotta talk to Raven." Rose said as Joseph nodded his head and started walking ahead of them. "Listen, Raven, about last night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought any of that stuff up, if I knew. . . "

"It fine." Raven said unemotionally.

"Raven-"

"Its fine." Raven said as she picked up speed to catch up to Joseph who was already entering the store.

* * *

About two hours later the three teens were walking out of the store, heading back to the car as a slight rain started to fall. Joseph was carrying two bags, both from Hollister. He bought tan khakis, a black button down shirt, and light blue tie. In the other bag was a pair of black dress shoes.

Rose unlocked the car and the three of them got in. Rose automatically going for the radio.

"Dad'll be happy with you. He told me to keep and eye on you, ya know? Yeah, you did good I guess." Rose shrugged.

A random thought popped into Ravens head then, and she had to ask Rose, but she was afraid of the answer.

"Hey, Rose? What day is it?" Raven asked suddenly.

"Uh, June 1st, I think. Why?"

A sinking feeling settled in Ravens stomach just then.

"Just wondering." Raven said as she looked out the window and didn't say anything for the remainder of the ride.

When Rose pulled past the large gate and up the long driveway Raven was almost afraid to get out, not sure how to tell Slade what she just realized. But when the time came, she masked her emotions, got out of the car and walked into the door that Wintergreen held open, and walked up the steps to Slades study were she suspected him to be.

And she was correct. Slade was sitting at his desk talking on the phone to someone when he looked up at Ravens approach. He held up one finger to single 'give me a moment.'

"Of course I understand. Yes, I'll do just that. But please excuse me, I need to go. I will call you back soon." Slade said as he hung up and turned to face Raven. "Yes?"

"I'm late." She said simply, but the fear was evident in her eyes.

"For. . .?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to catch on. When he did his face drained of all color before he coughed and fixed his shirt.

"You're pregnant?"


	12. Chapter 12

Slade stood up, his face masked of all emotions, and walked to the steps. He turned and looked at Raven expectantly before gesturing with his hand for Raven to go in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Raven wondered.

"We're going to the doctors, you're going to get checked out and see if what you said was true." Slade said as he waited for Raven to move.

"W-why? I just want to go to my room." Raven said.

Slade walked over and did it so fast the evidence that he did it at all was only from the stinging on her cheek and the side of her lips.

Raven instinctively put her hand up to her face and when she pulled it back there was some slight blood on it from her mouth.

"_Now_, Raven." Slade ordered as he regained his composure and yet again waited for Raven to go ahead of him.

Raven bit her tongue as to not say anything then walked swiftly ahead of Slade.

Slade followed Raven down the steps, and through the living room and dinning room, ignoring a curious looking Rose who sat in the kitchen, then the front door until Slade unlocked a black Audi and ordered Raven to get in before he himself got in and then they drove off, neither one of them offering to start any type of conversation.

* * *

Raven sat in the waiting room of a hospital while Slade signed her in. Raven sat stiff, it was easy to tell from any one that she was uncomfortable. She hated hospitals, she'd been in them enough times in the past few months, and didn't want to be back, especially under these circumstances.

A little boy with large eyes was staring at Raven from where he sat across the room, not moving or talking, just staring. And that made Raven think: if she was truly pregnant, then how would the kid turn out? Would it hold innocence, or malice? Would it grow up hating itself because it could find out that it was a mistake? Something that came from rape? It would make sense that it would be a bad child. Its mother had bad blood, and so did its father.

But if she got out? If she got out would Bruce allow her to live with them? Would Richard take her back? After everything she had put him through? And then to deal with a child that was born of hatred?

_Yes_, a voice whispered in her head, or her heart? But deep down she knew it was true. After everything that had happened Richard had not once looked at Raven with pity, or turned his back on her. He wouldn't do it then he wouldn't do it now. But, thinking of that made her think of Richard. How long had she been here? Surely Richard hadn't given up?

She needed to be honest right here. Slade being nice and giving her complete freedom had confused her, made her think life wouldn't be that bad. But then the pregnancy and the thought of how she became pregnant worked its way back into her brain, plus the sting of the slap, and then she realized that life would never be good for her here. She needed to get out, she needed to get to Richard.

Just then Slade came back with an older female doctor and motioned her towards him. Raven gulped down a breath and stood up, walking over to where Slade stood emotionless and the doctor had a slight smile. In normal cases the thought of a baby being born would bring a smile to the doctors face, but when the mother is a sixteen year old there isn't much to smile about.

"Alright, Rachel, follow me and we'll find out if you really are pregnant or not." The doctor smiled.

Raven was confused at first as to why the doctor called her 'Rachel' but then thought Slade couldn't exactly give out her real identity, but then Raven thought how Slade told them she might be pregnant.

"Alright, Dad, you just wait here and I'll get her all checked out." The doctor joked as she pointed for Raven to go and sit behind a curtain. She walked behind Raven and pulled the curtain shut before sitting down on a chair while Raven sat on the bed.

"Okay, so you think you're pregnant?" She started off, only continuing when Raven nodded. "And when did you last have your period?"

"Uh, the beginning of last month, but I'd of had it and been done with it by now."

"Okay," she said as she wrote that down in a chart. "Any dizziness, signs of fatigue, or nausea?"

"No." Raven shook her head.

"Okay, you might just be late for your period, or just to early to have any of those signs, but I'm going to get your blood drawn just to double check. I'll only be a moment." She said as she stood up and pulled the curtain back and then walked away, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts, that drifted back to Richard.

After about five minutes of waiting the doctor came back and walked over to Raven while a nurse pushed a cart with a syringe, gauze, and medical tape.

"I'm going to clean the area and tie it off with this tape then draw the blood, okay?"

Raven nodded and watched as she wiped a cool wet gauze on her elbow then with blood medical tape tied it off right about the cleaned area.

"On three." The nurse said as she walked over with the needle. "One. . . two. . . three." she plunged then needle into Ravens elbow, causing a small gasp to escape the teens mouth then watched as the needle filled with the dark crimson of her blood. Once it was full the nurse took it out of Raven and applied a light gauze and tape over the puncture hole to stop whatever bleeding there might be.

"You did good, Raven. We'll get this tested and call you in the next two or three days. Now go back to your father."

Slade. The thought as Slade as Ravens father made her shiver as she jumped down walked into the hallway to where Slade stood, waiting.

* * *

Three days later.

Raven was laying in her room, she hadn't been out of it much since the trip to the hospital when the realization of this not being home hit her. She thought herself stupid for ever even considering it was.

She was on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, when Rose came in, holding a cell phone in her hand. She walked over to Raven and handed it to her.

Confused, Raven looked at Rose but didn't take the phone, until Rose thrusted it into her hand. She then walked over and leaned against the wall, watching Raven.

"Hello?" Raven asked into the phone.

_"Hello? Is this Rachel Wilson?"_ A female voice asked from into the phone.

"Yes, who is this?"

_"This is Doctor Morzac from the hospital you visited three days ago, we have your blood work back." _

Raven felt her heart stop for a split second before restarted and Raven had to fight to keep her breath even.

"And?"

_"Congratulation, Rachel. You're pregnant!" _


	13. Chapter 13

Raven couldn't respond, only stare at her wall in utter disbelieve. She was going to have a child. Slades child. She never wanted kids to begin with, and now she had no choice.

_"Hello? Raven are you still there?"_ The doctor asked once Raven didn't reply.

Raven numbly shook her head before slowly turning around with her hand outstretched to give Rose the phone back.

"What was it about?" Rose asked as she took the phone.

"Nothing." Raven deadpanned as she sat on her bed. "Can you please leave?"

"Yeah, whatever." Rose said as she turned and swiftly left the room, leaving Raven to her thoughts.

Now it was positive, Raven was defiantly going to have a child. But would she keep it? Would she even have it?

Yes. There was no doubt in Ravens mind that she would have this kid. Being raised by monks had her strongly disagree to abortion, and as for adoption? Who knew the kind of person the kid would end up with? She has seen all kinds of bad people in her life.

No, Raven was having this kid and she was going to raise it.

* * *

"Richard, please, think about this." Bruce said. Him and Richard have been arguing alot lately and this time Richard was trying to leave.

"I am thinking, Bruce! I'm thinking Raven is out there somewhere being abused by a psycho!"

"Its been two and a half months, Richard. The police have no leads. . ."

"So now you're telling me to give up?" Richards eyes turned to slits.

"No, no, of course not. I'm telling you for once in your life think something through. You want to just leave, and go off without a trace as to where you should go. How does that sound logical?"

"The police are giving up!"

"There are no more leads to follow. Slade has been off the radar longer then hes had Raven, basically he doesn't exist."

"He does exist! And what he does to Raven is probably happening right now, and you're going to tell me to do nothing?"

"No, I don't want anything to happen Raven either, Richard. But what you're saying is you want to just run off with no lead. What makes you think if the police can't find her you can?"

"I don't know. But I can't live with myself if I know what is happening to her yet I do nothing." Richard said as he grabbed a pre-packed bag and walked to the door. "Don' try and stop me."

"I won't if you have to do this then you do it on your own." Bruce said as he watched as his oldest son grabbed the keys to his car and quickly left, leaving Bruce to stand in the middle of the room by himself.

"oh, Richard, you're to old for your well being." Bruce muttered as he went to see how Logan was doing, that boy hasn't been acting right for a while.

* * *

Richard was driving down the road, thinking of where he should start, when he thought of an idea. Making a quick left he drove down main street until he stopped in front of the police precinct.

Hopping out, he ran inside and past the man who was at the front desk that had long since grown used to Richard popping in a random times.

Richard went into the elevator and up to the third floor to where he knew Stone would be. It had been a few weeks since Stone and Richard last talked, having been that was the last time they found a lead.

Stone was sitting at his desk looking through paper work when Richard came in.

"Hello, Richard. Whats up?" Stone asked as he put down the papers and gestured for Richard to sit down.

"How far did you check?" Richard asked.

Stone sighed, and rubbed his face. "Look, man, we checked everywhere the leads led us, and more so. We've no more leads, Richard. I'm sorry."

"Did you check outside the city?"

"No, we had no leads telling us thats where he went." Stone said as realization struck him. "But it'd make sense. Why?"

"Because I'm leaving Jump, I'll start with the closest town then work my way from there." Richard explain.

"You don't even know where to look though." Stone pointed out.

"Its better then sitting here on my ass all day!" Richard yelled as he stood up and left not allowing Stone to get another word in.

Richard ran back to his car and got in before taking off for the closest town, about a half hour drive from where Jump City ends, then through the country part before coming in contact with the neighboring city. He turned the radio on low, listening as the back beat to an old rock song played through the stereos and made his way through Jump, preparing to look for Raven as long as possible.

* * *

Richard had been driving for forty-five minutes and had just left the country side, when he came across the town of his interest. The town was significantly smaller then Jump, but that bode well for Richard, the smaller the city the more likely people would remember someone.

He decided to start off with the police, that being his best bet then continue from there. Driving around for a bit, Richard finally found the precinct, located on the far east side, and Richard then found himself walking to the front desk.

"Hello?" Richard asked the cop sitting there.

"Yes?" The man replied in a deep voice.

"Where would I talk to someone about a missing person?"

"Second floor, take the elevator, then that whole level has cops for that." The man explained.

"Thank you." Richard said as he walked over to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. He didn't have to wait for more than a moment, because the elevator doors opened and Richard stepped in, and hit '2'.

Richard walked from the elevator and up to the first desk he saw. A woman with short brown hair was sitting looking at her computer.

"Um, excuse me." Richard said as he walked up to the lady.

"Yes, how can I help you, young man?" The lady asked as she turned to face Richard.

"Have you seen this girl?" Richard asked as he held up his phone to show her the picture of Raven and Terra. "The girl with black hair?"

"Isn't she the missing teen?"

"Yes. She was kidnapped about two months ago from Jump City. The police there have no leads so I came here to see if you've saw her."

"And what is your relationship to to this girl?"

"Shes my girlfriend." Richard had never said that out loud, but after everything that happened it felt wrong to not call her that. "Now, please, have you seen her?"

"No, sorry, kid. We've put out flyers but no one has called in anything. But, you said its been a few months? Kid, after that much time whatever leads there were are probably dried up."

"Yeah? Well whatever, thanks for your help and support." Richard said dryly as he left, having gotten annoyed at the lady's uncaring vibe.

Richard wasn't sure if he should ask around, or go to a new town and try the same tactics.


	14. Chapter 14

Richard decided to check the hospital. His thinking was based on the fact that even though Slade wouldn't want Raven caught that wouldn't stop him from making sure she lives. Everything about Slade screams power, and if Raven were to die, then he'd lose her, it would be a form of escape, and Slade couldn't have that.

So, here Richard was now, sitting in his car, driving to the hospital, hoping to talk to some body, anybody, to find out even the littlest of information about Raven.

Richard pulled into the parking lot, turned his car off, and ran into the hospital, and right up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Richard said to the dark skinned man running the desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for my friend, shes missing. And I'm looking for her, going to the different cities. Do you recognize her?" Richard asked as he held up the same picture from earlier.

"Thats the little missing girl from Jump, right? Her pictures were everywhere about a month ago. But no, sorry, kid. I haven't seen her." The man shrugged.

"Okay. Do you know someone I could talk to?" Richard ask.

"You try the police?" The man asked, then continued when Richard nodded. "There really isn't anywhere else to go. You could ask some people on the streets, but the cops did that before and it was useless, ask anyone and they'll tell you shes probably never even been in this town. Again, I'm sorry kid, but you might want to move on to the next town."

"Alright, thanks for the advice." Richard nodded his head once before walking from the hospital and making his way back to his car.

* * *

Locals were pointless. If they didn't know anything helpful to the cops they wouldn't know anything helpful for Richard. So, he decided to leave this town and go to the next. It was a half hour drive but he could use that time to think.

No matter what, Richard was going to find Raven, and he was going to bring her home. He was going to help her get pass this whole ordeal, and help her grow stronger because of it.

And if necessary, he would kill Slade. It would be doing the world a service, getting a monster like him away from people. But if that wasn't possible then he'd settle for a life in jail.

* * *

"Raven. Come here." Slade said when he saw Raven sitting in the living room, absentmindedly staring out the window. She had to much on her mind right now to think about anything else besides the baby inside her.

Raven turned her head but otherwise didn't get up to meet him.

"Come here, Raven." Slade said more sternly.

"Whatever you have to yell at me about go 'head and do it right here." Raven monotoned.

Slade walked over to where Raven sat and looked down her, their eyes locked. Where Ravens once held fear now there was nothing. Her eyes held no emotion.

_I'm losing her,_ Slade thought to himself. _She no longer fears me. That needs to change. _

Without warning, Slade brought his hand up and down all within a second. No one would have known the slap happened had it not been for the sound, and the red mark quickly forming on Ravens face.

Every other time Slade had slapped Raven she always cringed back and put her hand up to cup her face. But this time, she merely let her head go to the side and gingerly touch her cheek before dropping her hand and staring up at Slade with dull eyes.

"I told you to come here." Slade said through gritted teeth.

"And I said to yell about whatever you have to yell about you find the need to yell about." Raven replied evenly.

Slade sighed and decided to give into whatever game Raven started playing-for now.

"I didn't come to yell. But keep acting like that and I will soon. Now, have you heard from the hospital?"

"Yes." Raven didn't offer anything more.

"And?" Slade was quickly getting impatient.

"Congratulations, Slade. You're going to be a daddy." Raven replied dryly as she stood up and walked from the room, leaving Slade alone.

And for once, Slade had nothing to say.

* * *

**A/N I know this is a short story but I promise to make the next one longer. **


	15. Chapter 15

Richard pulled up the hospital in the next town, deciding to start there and see what happens.

Walking in, he did the same thing as in the last town and went up to the front desk to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Richard. Can you help me out real quick?" Richard ask the caramel colored lady sitting at the front desk.

"Sure, honey. Whats wrong?"

"My girlfriend-shes missing. She was taken from Jump City, and I'm going town to town trying to find her. She was taken over two months ago, though." Richard said as he held up the picture.

"I've never seen her, but I'll keep a look out. We're a small town and people usually know everyone, but I've never seen her. What you can do is go to the police, but they'll most likely tell you the same thing. Or you could go to the next town, about an hour drive from here. Thats probably the best thing to do. The police are very friendly around here." The man smiled politely.

"Thank you, sir." Richard said as he left the hospital, deciding to check the police station even though the man suggested not to.

"Good luck, boy." Richard heard the man say right before he walked through the doors.

* * *

The station wasn't hard to find, and then Richard did the exact thing as before, went up to the front desk and asked for missing persons.

"Right down that hall." The man said pointed, "then take a left, It'll be right there."

"Thanks." Richard nodded as he went down the hall until he came face to face with an angry looking man in a police uniform.

"Excuse me?" Richard said to the man.

"What?" The man replied hostilely.

"Can you help me out? I'm looking for my girlfriend, shes been missing for over two months. Do you think you could help me out?"

"Look kid, I don't have time to talk to you about a girl I've probably never seen before, whos been gone for that long. I've more important things to do. Like, for example; help find a small boy kidnapped by a sex offender a few hours ago. Not months. So, good bye." The man said as he stormed off, leaving Richard to stand there, more confused then ever.

* * *

Raven was laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling just thinking. So it was confirmed. She was going to have a child. She needed to leave there was no way she could raise a kid here, with Slade. That was if she'd even have the kid. An abortion was out of the question, but she'd heard of people beat so much that they could miscarry, could that happen to her? Would Slade kill the baby? Raven wouldn't put it past him, he'd killed Terra.

Terra. . .

Terra wouldn't be around to see the baby. She'd never meet the baby that was born from hatred and abuse. But would that be a good thing?

Another thought had hit her, closer to home. Raven vaguely remember something that social worker that took her away said. Something about Terra. Terra's funeral. Surely it had already happened? But who would've went? Logan for sure. Probably Richard and Bruce. But not her. Raven missed her own sisters funeral.

That thought sent a wave of anger through her. Because of Slade Raven didn't get to see Terra be buried, when it was his fault to began with.

A knock at the door brought Raven back from her troubled thoughts.

"Yes?" Raven asked as she watched the door slowly glide open and in walked Joseph.

Joseph looked at Raven, then looked as if he was trying to think of how to talk to her. After some consideration, he crossed his arms and rocked them back and forth-like a mother would a child.

Raven was confused at first, then realization set in.

"Oh. Yeah, I am." Raven deadpanned.

Joseph smiled, but Raven could easily tell that it was forced, as if he felt sorry for her.

He nodded once, then walked away.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen this girl?" Richard asked as he held up the picture to one of the men at the police station in the next town over. He had driven two hours, and was exhausted, but kept at it none the less.

"No, sorry, I don't recognize her, but this is a small town, so ask around some." The police officer said as he passed the picture around with his friends.

Richard was about to say thanks anyway, when another officer spoke up.

"Yeah, I've seen her. I was shopping with my daughter awhile ago, and she was in the store buying clothes." The man explained.

"Really?" Richard asked, hoping he had a lead.

"Yeah, she was with a boy and girl at the mall. Why?" The man asked.

"This girls been missing for two months. Didn't you guys get word of her or something?" Richard asked, thinking that Stone would of sent pictures here.

"No, kid, like I said before, its a small town. Everyone knows everyone. Anybody new we would of noticed, your cops didn't send us anything." The first guy explained.

"Oh. Alright listen. Was a man with them?"

"No."

"Did you recognize the other kids?" Richard tried, hoping that would lead hims to Raven.

"Yeah, maybe. They just moved here a few months ago with their brother and butler."

"Can you tell me where they live?"

"Look, thats personal information, and we're not suppose to give that out."

"I get that. But I got to talk to this girl. So, please, tell me."

They looked at each other before the man that said he knew Raven pulled out a pen and paper from his desk and wrote down an address.

"Now get out of here." He sighed as handed over the paper.

"Thank you, this means more then you can understand." Richard said as he ran back to his car.

Only then, when he was in the front seat, ready to drive away, did he look at the paper.

_7294 New Lane Ave _

"I'm coming for you, Raven. I promise." Richard said as he drove away after punching the number into his GPS.


	16. Chapter 16

The house Richard parked in front of was a simple two story townhouse along a small road, easily blending in with its neighboring houses. It had a red brick front, dark brown shutters lining each window, and a small pond under the bottom window by the door.

Richard shifted his car into park and got out, quickly walking up the pathway that led to the white ornate door behind a clear glass storm door and rung the bell.

A few moments later, a girl with hair so light it appeared white, and eyes the most striking blue that almost rivaled Richards. She was eating a blue Popsicle, and her lips were stained blue. He couldn't describe it, but something about this girl instantly put him on edge.

"Hi." The girl said. "Can I help you?"

Richard had no idea if this was the girl the cop was talking about, especially because he didn't even know her name, but he decided to take a chance.

"Is Raven here?" Richard said, choosing to come right out and say it.

And he didn't miss the brief flash of recognition before it was covered up by faked confusion.

"I don't know anyone by that name? I think you have the wrong house."

"Raven-listen girl, I don't have time for this. So can you just get her?" Richard said as he leaned his head back in obvious aggravation.

"Look, _boy_. This girl isn't here. So get." The girl said as she leaned against the door frame, looking at Richard with bored eyes.

"And I don't believe you." Richard said with finality.

"You wanna come in and look around? All you're gonna find is me and my brother." The girl said as she held the door opened for Richard to step more into.

"Yeah, thanks." Richard said as he stepped into the house. The front door led to three steps, which then opened up into a living room, with two leather couches on each wall and a rather large flat screen TV as a center piece, and dining room with a glass table with wooden legs that had six curved back chairs around it with stairs leading up, and a kitchen off to the side.

Richard follow the girl into the living, then kitchen, then upstairs into the two rooms, one of which a boy a little younger then the girl was laying playing the guitar. He looked confused for half of a second, but didn't say anything.

The girl was going to lead Richard back down the steps, but he noticed one room the girl didn't show him.

"Whoa, wait. What about there?" Richard asked, pointing to the room in question.

"Thats my older brother's room. Your girl won't be in there."

She was going to walk again but noticed Richard didn't move.

"Fine." She huffed and opened the door. Inside was a full size bed facing a dresser with a mirror hanging over it, a nightstand on either side of the bed, and a bookcase, but no Raven. "See? Nothing."

"Alright, sorry for not believing you. I'll leave." Richard said as he followed the girl down stair and then outside to his car, and quickly drove away, all the while the girl stood at the door watching. Richard could see through his rear view mirror that she was shaking her head, a slight smile playing about her lips.

Richard didn't believe the girl for a second. The way she covered up her recognition, eager to get him out after offering to show him around. That girl knew exactly where Raven was.

Richard only pulled around the corner and out of sight of the house. His thinking was the girl would lead him to Raven. He'd wait till she left, then follow her.

Soon, Raven would be back home. Safe and sound.

* * *

The girl shook her head and closed the door as she pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

After two rings the person she was trying to call picked up.

_"Yes, Rose?" _

"A boy came by Grant's, he asked me if I knew anything about _her_." Rose said.

_"Did he tell you his name?" _

"No, but he was handsome, with spiky black hair, and blue eyes."

_"Richard. He is getting closer."_ Rose could tell he was smiling by the infection of her fathers voice.

"And what do you want to do about it?"

_"Nothing. Let him try and find her all he wants. Raven is no longer in his life, when he realizes that the better." _

"Alright, good-bye, daddy."

* * *

**So, I just got a Beta, her name is Apple Jaxx. She has been helping me through just about every chapter and just became my Beta this morning. I'm hoping that she will drastically improve my writing. **

**So, thank you Apple Jaxx. **


	17. Authors note 3

_**I deeply apologize for taking so long to update all of my stories. **_

_**I was away from my computer for a month, and only had my phone, therefore, I could pm, read, and review, but do nothing more. **_

_**I am in the process of finishing the next chapter of my stories, but on some I have yet to even start so it may take some time before the newest actual chapter is up. **_

_**Again, my deepest apologies. **_

_**~RedBloodBleedsBlack **_


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so id just like to say that I haven't forgot about you.

I got my computer taken away for a while-like always!-and I just got it back.

I'm going down the list of my stories and adding a chapter to each one as I go.

I'm on the second? story right now.

I Thought You Were My Savior is close to the bottom so it'll be a little bit before it is updated. Also, I only have my computer on the weekends, so once I get everything updated expect another update at least a week apart.

Im so sorry that its been like two months since my last update but i just wanted to get this out here and say that I havent forgot about you.

Im also sorry that my last like two updates have been author notes, but ya know, you do what you gotta do.

Sorry.


End file.
